American Horror Story: 11/9
"11/9" is the fourth episode of season seven of the horror anthology series American Horror Story, and the seventy-seventh episode of the series overall. It is the fourth chapter in the season-long story-arc called "Cult". The episode was directed by Gwyneth Horder-Payton with a script written by John J. Gray. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, September 26th, 2017. Appearances * Ally Mayfair-Richards * Ivy Mayfair-Richards * Kai Anderson * Rudy Vincent * Winter Anderson * Gary K. Longstreet * Harrison Wilton * Meadow Wilton * Serena Belinda * Vincenzo Ravoli * Donald Trump * Hillary Clinton * R.J. * Fear Is Truth * Dogs * Humans * Michigan :* Brookfield Heights :* Butchery on Main * Knives * Stun gun * Bob Thompson's car * Camera operator * Clown * Cultist * Reporter * 2016 * December * Corpse * Flashback * Homosexuality * Hotel * November * Dismemberment * Head injuries * Masturbation * Profanity * Severed hand Notes * "AHS: 11/9" and "11/9" both redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA (LSV). It contains strong language, sexual situations, and violence. * This episode is production code number 7ATS04. * This episode had a viewership of 2.126 million people upon its initial broadcast, which is down by 0.121 from the previous episode. It rated 1.15% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * Actor Billy Eichner is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actress Emma Roberts is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. Robert has appeared in previous seasons of the show playing different characters. In "Coven", she played Madison Montgomery. In "Freak Show", she played Maggie Esmerelda. Every character she has played in the series to date has met a gruesome end. * This is the third episode of American Horror Story directed by Gwyneth Horder-Payton. It is her second episode from season seven of the series. She previously directed "Neighbors from Hell". * This is the sixth episode of American Horror Story written by John J. Gray, who is also a staff writer and story editor on the series. It is his first episode from season seven of the series. He previously wrote "Chapter 4" from season six. * Actor T.J. Alvarado is credited as TJ Alvarado in this episode. * This is the first and only appearance of Serena Belinda; dies violently in this episode. * This is the first and only appearance of Cole, who is Serena Belinda's cameraman. * This is the first and only appearance of Vincenzo Ravoli as a living person; dies in this episode. * This episode reveals that Ivy Mayfair-Richards is part of Kai Anderson's cult. * The origin of Harrison Wilton is revealed in this episode; specifically how he came to fall under Kai Anderon's influence. * The origin of Beverly Hope is revealed in this episode, including her meltdown that resulted in being remanded to a mental health facility, and her subsequent decision to embrace Kai Anderson's world view. * The name of the gym where Harrison and Vinny worked is the Funtime Fitness Gym. Allusions * The title of this episode is an abbreviation of the date November 9th. In the context of the episode, it refers to November 9th, 2016 which is the day after the U.S. presidential election wherein Donald J. Trump won the electoral vote against his opponent Hillary Clinton. * Most of the flashback scenes in this episode take place prior to "Election Night". * Gary K. Longstreet first appeared in "Election Night", where it was shown that he had a missing left arm. This episode reveals the means by how he lost his arm. Quotes * Kai Anderson: A man with no label has an allegiance only to what is right. .... * Kai Anderson: Take the power in both your hands and get your life back. I can feel your pain. I know it cripples you, but pain can be a motivator. Pain is a call to action. Pain is essential, just like anger is. Take pain in one hand and anger in another. Use them. Body Count * Serena Belinda - Stabbed repeatedly by the clown gang. * Vincenzo Ravoli - Killed with a dumbbell by Harrison Wilton. See also External Links